Crónicas Hatake: ¡Es Sakumo, con K!
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Hermanitos… Esos tiernos y dulces seres que mamá y papá traen del hospital y que no pueden ser devueltos… ¡¿Pero por qué rayos no hablan bien!


**Summary:** Hermanitos… Esos tiernos y dulces seres que mamá y papá traen del hospital y que no pueden ser devueltos… ¡¿Pero por qué rayos no hablan bien?!

**Disclaimer:** _Io_ no _soi duegna_ de _Naluto_. ¿_Té_ no _ez_ obvio?

¿Quedó claro?…

¬_¬ Al fic…

Crónicas Hatake.

**¡Es "Sakumo", con "K"!**

Esto aconteció una bella mañana en la cocina de los Hatake.

Sakumo, de orgullosos cinco años y medio, primogénito del legendario Ninja Copia Sharingan Kakashi y la famosa ninja médico de cabello rosado, cuya habilidad rivalizaba con la de la sannin Tsunade, Sakura, cruzó la puerta guiado por el olor del desayuno que su padre había preparado. El pequeño niño de ojos oscuros y cabello blanco caminó hasta la mesa, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del piso frío contra sus piececitos descalzos; arrastró una silla y se trepó en ella con agilidad.

Una vez arriba se dedicó a hurgar el contenido de su plato con sus palillos, al menos hasta que sus padres entraron en la cocina, cada uno con un infante de dos años en brazos.

Sakumo miró con aire de superioridad como sus hermanos eran acomodados en sus sillitas altas; como él ya era un niño grande, usaba silla de adulto.

Satoshi seguía medio dormido, por lo que su cara fue a dar a la papilla de su plato; Haruko decidió que el juego de su gemelo era divertido, así que contribuyó a su causa embadurnándole los plateados mechones con su propio alimento.

Sakura suspiró resignada y procedió a limpiar la cabeza de su hijo.

Kakashi se sentó a la mesa y aprovechó la distracción de su esposa para sacar un libro de su bolsillo, cubiertas las tapas de manera que fuera imposible ver el título y la ilustración de la portada.

Una cosa era que Sakura lo atrapara leyendo Icha-Icha delante de sus hijos y una muy distinta que lo atrapara leyendo Icha-Icha delante de sus hijos y que estos pudieran tener aunque fuera una remota idea de lo que estaba leyendo.

Había una diferencia de vida o muerte entre una y otra situación.

Sakumo trataba de imitar los modales de su padre a la mesa; es decir, comer lo bastante rápido para confundir a la vista, lo cual conlleva algunos ahogamientos cuando no se domina la técnica.

El niño se estaba recuperando de uno de estos ahogamientos cuando una sencilla palabra proferida por una lengua infantil lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo con enfado.

-_Satumo_ –llamó Haruko.

-Mi nombre es "Sakumo" –respondió su hermano mayor.

-_Chumo_ –llamó Satoshi, reanimado por el "baño de trapo" que su madre le estaba dando.

-"Sakumo" –corrigió el niño.

-_Satumo_ –repitió Haruko.

-¡¡¡Sakumo!!!

-¿_Sachumo_?

-¡Me llamo "Sakumo", maldita sea! ¡¡¡SA-KU-MO!!!

-¡¡¡Sakumo!!! –gritó Sakura.

-¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Ella si puede decirlo!

La pelirrosa suspiró resignada.

-Cariño –dijo la joven madre con infinita paciencia-, por favor no le hables así a tus hermanos.

-No es mi culpa que sean tontos –protestó Sakumo-. Yo a su edad si hablaba bien.

¿Verdad, papá?

-Juré solemnemente nunca jamás repetir como le decías a Gai –contestó su progenitor sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven Hatake-. ¿Cómo le decía al tío Gai?

-Dejémoslo en que ocasionaste infinidad de silencios incómodos y dos o tres rumores sobre los gustos del cejón –fue la respuesta del Copy-Ninja.

-¿Eh? –Sakumo miró al peliplata sin comprender.

-¿Por qué crees que empezaste a llamarlo "tío"? –interrogó Kakashi-. Eso se debe a mi infinita bondad y a la profunda lástima que despertaba en mí su sufrimiento porque tú le cambiabas el nombre…

-Eso se debe –intervino su amada esposa- a que yo me apiadé de él y decidí ahorrarle los sinsabores que nuestro hijo le causaba.

Tú siempre te atacabas de risa y hacías comentarios para acabar de martirizarlo.

-Sí, eso es cierto –asintió el Ninja Copia, rememorando viejos tiempos.

Una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirrosa puso en alerta al portador del Sharingan.

-GUARDA-ESO-INMEDIATAMENTE –amenazó la kunoichi hablando entre dientes.

Cuando esos ojos verdes resplandecían de ese modo, era mejor hacer exactamente lo que se ordenaba, sin dudas, sin titubeos.

¡Sólo hazlo, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡La Muerte ronda hoy!

Mientras Kakashi obedecía el ultimátum de Sakura, Haruko y Satoshi habían decidido que querían jugar con su hermanote.

-_Satumo_.

-_Chumo._

Sakumo había decidido ignorarlos.

-_Satumo_.

-_Chumo._

-_Satumo_.

-_Chumo._

-¡_Satumo_!

-¡_Chumo_!

-¡¡¡_Satumo_!!!

-¡¡¡_Chumo_!!!

¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan fastidiosos?!

-¡¡¡_Satumo_!!!

-¡¡¡_Chumo_!!!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?!

Los gemelos lo miraron en silencio por largo rato, sorprendidos por el malhumor del chico antes de decir:

-_Satumo_.

-_Chumo_.

Sakumo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿qué estaban haciendo los padres mientras tanto?

La respuesta es muy sencilla:

Sakura le estaba leyendo la cartilla al "condenado" por exponer a sus hijos a la terrible influencia de Jiraiya. Después de todo, ¡quién sabe que clase de gérmenes habría en esos libros!

¡Está perfectamente demostrado que lo pervertido es contagioso!

Siguiendo con los niños…

-¿Hoy no juegas _ton_ papi? –preguntó Satoshi con ojos como platos.

-No es juego, es entrenamiento –corrigió Sakumo con propiedad-. Y hoy no voy a entrenar con papá porque él tiene una misión, ¿verdad, papá?

Kakashi seguía con su regaño.

-¿Papá?

…

-¡¡¡Papá!!!

-¿Eh? –Tanto el peliplata como la pelirrosa voltearon a verlo.

-¿Verdad que hoy no vamos a entrenar porque tienes una misión?

-Así es –asintió Kakashi-. Hoy te toca ser torturado por tu mamá.

La mirada de Sakura le _advirtió_ que era demasiado pronto para la broma.

-Seguiremos la conversación en la sala -anunció Sakura al tiempo que enfilaba hacia la puerta.

-Ya me llevó... -murmuró el copy-ninja.

-¿_No'ne_ te _shevo_?

-¡_Satochi_ va! -dijo el menor de los hermanos Hatake, estirando sus brazitos hacia su papá.

-No puedes venir, Satoshi -dijo Kakashi revolviendo la cabellera del niño-. Tu mamá va a matarme y es mejor que no veas.

No quiero que quedes marcado de por vida.

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!! -llamó Sakura desde la sala.

El shinobi tragó saliva y se dispuso a hacerle frente a su destino.

-¡Ya voy, Mi Amor!

Solos en la cocina, los tres infantes se enfrascaron en una batalla visual: Sakumo contra los mellizos.

-¡_Satumo_!

-¡_Chumo_!

Los pequeños estallaron en risas.

-¡¡¡Ya estoy cansado de ustedes dos!!!

-¿_Tansado_? –repitió Haruko.

-¿_Chumo_ va _do'mi_?

-¡¡¡Qué no soy "Chumo"!!!

-¡_Satumo_!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Ahora no, cariño!

Sakumo se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó algunas palabras aprendidas del Hokage Naruto.

Haruko y Satoshi seguían sonriendo.

-¡Baka! –dijeron al unísono los dos monstruitos.

Sakumo se les quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

…

-¡¡¡Mamáaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Me dijeron "bakaaaaa"!!!

En la sala, Sakura bufó exasperada

-¡No seas mentiroso, Sakumo! –regañó-. ¡Sabes muy bien que los gemelos no pueden pronunciar la "K"!

¡Y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que uses esa palabra, menos aún frente a tus hermanos!

-No entiendo de que se queja –opinó el peliplata-. Al menos a él no lo llaman "_Tatazi_".

La pelirrosa trató de ahogar una risa.

Aún estaba molesta por el descaro del jounnin de leer "Icha Icha" frente a sus retoños.

-Me preguntó como pronunciarían tu nombre… –comentó Kakashi, habiendo adivinado su sonrisa reprimida.

-Probablemente sería algo como "_Satula_" –respondió la aludida sonriendo; el disgusto ya olvidado.

-O "_Chuda_" –dijo el shinobi del sharingan, abrazándola por la cintura-. Estoy seguro de que Satoshi te llamaría "_Chuda_".

De vuelta en la cocina...

-Cómo los odio –murmuró el prospecto de shinobi, tratando de incendiar con la mirada a sus dos sonrientes hermanitos.


End file.
